Today enterprises have a rich choice of databases. Customers may choose to migrate from their existing database to any new database offered by their enterprise vendors. The new database may comprise some new features or functionalities that are not available in the existing database. In such a scenario, customers may be required to understand the methodology in which such new features are to be designed in the new database. Typically this is a manual process where customers invest a lot of time and effort in understanding and designing the new features of the new database.